


Nothing Holy About Faith Magic

by Resoan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: Ferdinand keeps failing the exam for becoming a Holy Knight, but more than simply feeling disappointment, he finds the magic makes him impossibly aroused.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H Kinkmeme Prompt:
> 
> _Ferdinand has been learning Faith to change from a cavalier class to a holy knight. But since he hasn’t been able to use the magic at all as a cavalier it’s just been building. For weeks and weeks after he fails the exam a few times. He’s almost dripping with bottled up white magic._
> 
> _When he finally passes and the Faith is “unlocked” it has the side effect of making him horny as fuck! Like full on breed him now is all he can think of! He needs dick like nobody’s business._
> 
> _Hubert finds out and takes advantage and fucks him til it subsides._
> 
> Warnings: Dub-Con
> 
> I didn't mention Ferdinand's age, but per the requester this is set pre-ts. Take it as you will.

_“Are you sure you want to be a Holy Knight? You mentioned you’ve always had an aptitude for heavy armor -- perhaps you’d be better suited--”_

_“Thank you, Professor, but I am committed. You yourself have seen how much progress I am making in Faith magic. I cannot simply abandon my endeavors now because of a failed exam.”_

Ferdinand hadn’t realized at the time that he would go on to fail said exam six times in a row over the course of two entire moons. With each failure came a renewed determination to succeed, of course -- what kind of noble worthy of the title would give up now? Still, Ferdinand shifted uncomfortably on the bench as he looked over his examination paper full of crimson slashes; no doubt the giggling and chuckling he was able to hear were directed at him and yet another of his miserable failures, though at least Edelgard herself didn’t appear _too_ pleased.

He made the mistake of glancing past her to where Hubert sat ubiquitous at her side, the dark mage offering him little more than a raised eyebrow and the briefest twitch of his lips to indicate he knew all too well what was going on. Ferdinand abruptly swallowed and turned away, ignoring Dorothea’s questions as to his health as a shock of scarlet wormed its way down his neck. He smiled at her offer to help him, considering she was much better versed in magic than he was, but Ferdinand could scarcely keep himself from fidgeting as it was.

“Thank you for the offer, Dorothea, truly, but I’m afraid I must decline.” She nodded her understanding even if she undoubtedly wondered why, and he breathed easier when she didn’t press him and Byleth finally concluded their lecture. Ferdinand, much to his own chagrin, was one of the first out of the classroom.

He’d been a paladin for some time now, happy to sit astride his horse’s back and level enemies with a sweep of his lance, but all the training and time he’d been putting into his magic… well, it was sitting strangely within him. Ferdinand could almost feel the energy balling tightly in his chest, writhing and snapping to be released, but every time he tried to demonstrate his proficiency, it seemed to fizzle before refusing to burst from his fingertips. He was so very _tired_ of seeing Byleth’s pitying looks.

Worse than the failure itself, though, was how _aroused_ he was growing, and at the drop of a hat too! After trying and failing to muster his magic it almost seemed to blow back into himself, and Ferdinand’s breaths grew heavy as he finally slipped into his room, the door slamming behind him before his books fell in a heap on the floor and his hands were picking impatiently at the buckle of his belt and then the laces of his trousers.

Heat rose swiftly to his cheeks as he curled his hand around his cock, already half-hard and swelling further as his free hand slipped down past his balls to his ass. He couldn’t imagine someone finding him in such a… compromising position, couldn’t imagine how humiliating it would feel for someone to see him so _wanton_ , but it did little to stifle the abrupt gasp that split his lips as he sunk a finger deep inside his ass. His eyes fluttered despite himself, and Ferdinand’s knees began to tremble as his thumb swiped across the tip of his cock, a bead of pre leaking from it as if anticipating his touch

A louder groan worked its way free of his mouth as one finger soon became two, his rhythm merciless and yet still not even _remotely_ enough to satisfy. He fell to his knees then, bending forward until he was half-resting on his elbow, and he whimpered before biting down on his lip before adding another finger; the added stretch burned, and his eyes squeezed shut as he imagined something far larger fucking him, something so much more satisfying he was practically drooling as his fingers pumped inside his ass, his cock long forgotten in favor of something to _fill_ him instead.

Finding release was taking longer and longer, but eventually Ferdinand came with a loud cry, his ass tightening around his fingers until he could scarcely move them. He panted as he veritably collapsed on the floor, a puddle of cum oozing out from beneath his chest -- he would have to clean his uniform now -- but at least the intense arousal had ebbed away. It was telling that he could still _feel_ it, as though it were waiting to overwhelm him and devour him whole. Ferdinand found he did not mind so much, in all honesty.

What he _would_ have minded was the unwelcome visitor who had paused outside of his door, listening to his moans and pants of heavy breathing with a knowing smirk and a sadistic gleam in his venomous eyes.

A gloved hand rested flat on his door, and Ferdinand never once heard his unwelcome visitor speak as he strode away some moments later, lest he be found and questioned for pausing in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the dub-con here, just as a warning!

The timing had been too serendipitous to ignore, as though offered to him by the very goddess he did not deign to consider as such. He'd scoffed when Lady Edelgard had informed him of Aegir's intention to study magic, though of _course_ it was Faith and not Reason. Hubert had sneered at the thought of Ferdinand trying to summon a ball of fire into his palm, only for it to explode outward or scald his hand because his control wavered. His inexperience would likely mean he got himself killed, and as much as Hubert wouldn't have minded to see the bright orange optimist gone from the face of the earth, the idiot might accidentally take someone with him. 

That was unacceptable. 

He'd tried to convince himself that was his only purpose in using the new potion recipe he'd stumbled across in one of his dusty tomes: a poison crafted to keep magical ability at bay indefinitely until death or the antidote was administered. It also wouldn't hurt for Ferdinand to fail once or twice if only to keep his oppressive ego in check, but after deftly infusing the liquid into his tea in the dining hall during a particularly raucous dinner, Hubert was shocked to discover an unanticipated side effect.

The tome had been vague and roundabout when discussing its effects on the body, but nothing that pointed to anything terribly serious; he'd even readied the antidote just in case something went amiss, but watching Ferdinand begin to act strangely piqued his interest instead. 

Every time Byleth asked Ferdinand to demonstrate his magical prowess, the poor lancer would screw up his face in concentration and sputter with not even sparks to show for it. It had pleased some darker part of himself to see Ferdinand wallow in his failure, but promptly afterwards his cheeks would turn rosy, and sitting still seemed a challenge. Even _Caspar_ did not have such issues, yet... Hubert found himself growing concerned despite it all. He could not simply let one of Lady Edelgard's retainers perish, even if he were a particular nuisance who might well end up causing more trouble than he was worth. 

He even went to the trouble of brewing Ferdinand's favorite tea – infused harmlessly with the antidote – but when he paused outside of Ferdinand's door, he could hear the man even from out in the hall. Hubert very nearly dropped the cup of tea when he heard Ferdinand _moaning_ , though what was more alarming were the obscene _schlicks_ of his hand undoubtedly stroking himself to completion. Was... was this why Ferdinand had been so antsy before? Was being unable to cast making him _aroused_?

What was more... Hubert was horrified to realize he was _reacting_ to the sounds, was even hard-pressed to close off his thoughts to the tantalizing images of Ferdinand in various states of undress: eyes dilated and lips swollen and parted, chest heaving and always with a strong, firm hand wrapped around his– 

What was _wrong_ with him? He _despised_ the cheerful idiot, despised how everyone had no qualms with interacting with him, despised how he drew everyone in with a smile and kind words and actually _meant_ them. Ferdinand would never best Edelgard, but Hubert would never best Ferdinand. He was but a monster lurking in the shadows, ever watching for a move made against his Lady and their well-laid plans; he could never be so charismatic. Even the difference in their appearances was stark and jarring. It made something heavy and acidic twist unpleasantly in his gut. 

He _hated_ Ferdinand, so why was the idea of him losing control so damned enticing?

Hubert stole back to his own chambers with haste despite yearning to hear the noises Ferdinand made when he came. There was no great hurry in giving Ferdinand the antidote, was there? He did nothing to fight back his smirk. They could both descend into hell together.

–

How many times had he failed now? Hubert had to force himself to look forward as Byleth continued prattling on about more specialized battalions and how to use them properly, though even from the corner of his eye he could see Ferdinand attempting to laugh off his latest failure. Dorothea was no fool, though she could not press him – Hubert knew that well. He turned his head in time to see Ferdinand looking in his direction, and he'd have been a liar had he claimed not to feel the slightest twitch of his dick at the rosy cheeks Ferdinand already sported.

He'd done further research since first infecting Ferdinand almost two and a half months prior; the more magic that was held inside, the more swiftly his... more bodily reactions would take place. What was more amusing to learn was that once Hubert deigned to give him the antidote, the results would be swift. If Ferdinand thought his reactions now were bad, he was in for a world of pleasant pain later.

Hubert chuckled as Ferdinand fled from the classroom, and Edelgard frowned up at him as she stood, pressing her book to her chest. “I wonder what's going on with him,” she murmured, a wrinkle creasing her forehead. 

“I could not say, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert replied in a hum, though the narrowed gaze she offered was accusatory. 

She said nothing else before leaving his side, though Hubert noted idly that Caspar talked her into some training before she disappeared from his view entirely. 

Perfect. 

Unlike Ferdinand, Hubert took his sweet time back to the dormitories – where else would Ferdinand _go_? – though the paladin was lucky the dormitories were deserted. Hubert could hear him moaning from the mouth of the staircase. What would he do if Hubert knocked? Or perhaps even if Hubert let himself inside? The thought would not leave him, yet he lingered silently outside Ferdinand's dorm all the same, his own cock hard and pressed tightly against his trousers. 

“If you think this is bad, just wait, Ferdinand,” Hubert chuckled under his breath before drawing his hand away from the door. 

–

 _This must be Byleth's idea of a grand joke._ Their professor had placed both he and _Ferdinand_ on stable duty, but the redhead refused to look at him even as Hubert asked for the bucket of water to fill the trough. The sun was already low, the air growing chillier by the second; Hubert would have much preferred finishing this particular task early in the day, but Ferdinand had been out of Garreg Mach for reasons undisclosed to him. He wondered if the man's silence was linked to his sudden departure, though he could not say he cared enough to ask. 

Still, it made him frown to see Ferdinand refuse to meet his eyes. He even flinched away when they came close to touching. “This will _not_ go any faster with you cringing every time I move,” Hubert groused, lips pursing. 

Ferdinand blinked before his eyes widened, though when Hubert caught a glimpse of his face before he turned away, the redhead's cheeks were brighter than his hair. “Are you ill?” Hubert asked directly, grabbing hold of one of Ferdinand's wrists and not letting go even when Ferdinand cried out – from shock, pain, or something else Hubert could not say.

“N-no,” Ferdinand denied it with a shake of his head, though the cogs began to turn, falling into place until a dark smirk settled on his lips.

“You tried to practice your magic again today, did you not? I take it you were as successful as all of your recent exams have been thus far,” Hubert went on, his tone sarcastic and dry. 

“It's none of your business!” Ferdinand replied vehemently, wrenching his wrist free from Hubert's grasp, though the unsubtle tenting in Ferdinand's trousers drew Hubert's attention readily. 

“Enjoy failure, do you?” Hubert mocked, lifting a dark eyebrow as Ferdinand froze in place. “So this is why you refused to move...,” Hubert's voice trailed off, the mage taking a step closer and trying not to reel from the citrus-y scent of whatever Ferdinand used to wash his hair. “What would Lady Edelgard say, to see you in such a state?” Hubert taunted him, bringing his head down closer as his hand itched at his side. “Would not an enemy take advantage of you as you are? And you do so _love_ to paint me your enemy,” Hubert continued in a drawl, warmth breath ghosting across the side of Ferdinand's neck. 

“Filthy, wanton _whore_. I should disrobe you and leave you somewhere in the monastery for others to find – perhaps Abyss? Or maybe I'll leave you for your horses since you do enjoy riding so much.” His hand was on Ferdinand's clothed crotch, rubbing his cock remarkably gently for all the threats spilling from his lips, though Ferdinand could not speak. His voice had died in his throat when Hubert touched him, and he almost feared biting through his tongue before his hips began to press forward into Hubert's hand.

“So how have you envisioned it, Ferdinand?” Hubert breathed, his lips touching the shell of the redhead's ear and sending a visible shudder down his spine. “On your hands and knees, speared by a cock so big you cannot think? It would be no different from normal,” Hubert mused, his teeth sinking into the fleshy lobe and reveling in the loud cry it earned from the redhead's mouth. “If you don't tell me, I can't help you.” Hubert's chuckle was sinister, and Ferdinand swallowed before nodding, tongue leaden in his mouth.

“Then show me,” Hubert commanded, pulling his hand abruptly away from Ferdinand's cock and pushing him slightly forward. The motion sent him to his knees a little harshly, though the undiluted desire in those eyes as they looked up at him startled him. _Do you even know who you're looking at right now? Or will any cock do?_ Hubert's expression darkened abruptly, suddenly infuriated by the idea that another might have taken advantage of Ferdinand as he was doing. “You will allow no one else to touch you, Ferdinand.” He took a handful of Ferdinand's hair and drew his attention upwards, though Ferdinand swallowed thickly before nodding. 

“Good,” Hubert sighed in relief before loosening his grip. “But since you're on your knees anyway... perhaps you wouldn't mind putting that idiotic mouth of yours to good use for a change.” There was expectation in his gleaming eyes, and he could have sworn he saw something like defiance light up Ferdinand's face before shaking albeit eager hands were plucking at his belt and tugging at his trousers. He hesitated as he drew Hubert's cock out of his smallclothes, though. “What are you waiting for?” Hubert snapped in clear irritation, his grip tightening once more in Ferdinand's hair. “How will you ever get the relief you crave if you do not–”

 _Oh, flames._

Ferdinand was clumsy, but his mouth was _hot_ , and his timid tongue sent electric shocks down Hubert's spine with each pass they made over his cock. “C-come now, Ferdinand. Surely you can do better than that,” Hubert murmured, surprisingly gentle compared to even a minute earlier as he rested his back against one of the stables' beams. Already his legs were feeling unsteady, and that feeling only grew as his hand tugged at Ferdinand's hair and the redhead groaned around him before sucking more of his cock into his mouth. 

Hubert almost lost control as Ferdinand began to bob his head, impaling himself on Hubert's cock, though he pushed Ferdinand away abruptly; he could not afford to come already, not when Ferdinand was still _waiting._ Ferdinand's eyes were blown, his lips parted and panting as Hubert has imagined so often in the past, and Hubert had to bite his tongue when he recognized the _longing_ he saw in the other's eyes. 

“Turn over,” Hubert instructed, bringing the tip of his gloved finger to his mouth before tugging at the material. He easily pushed at Ferdinand's trousers, though he inhaled sharply to realize he'd gone without smallclothes that day. “How scandalous,” Hubert teased, brushing the pad of his thumb of the tight, puckered little hole. It twitched at the touch, and just as Hubert was about to dip the tip of his finger inside, Ferdinand spoke in a breathless, broken tone.

“I... there's oil in my pocket.” His entire body seemed to be wracked with tremors, and Hubert smirked at Ferdinand's preparedness. 

“Anticipating this, were we?” Hubert taunted, fingers slipping into the admittedly-tight space of his pocket before retrieving the small bottle and uncorking it. “Tell me,” he murmured, far more gently than he'd been earlier. “When you touch yourself here, when you ram yourself down on your fingers, is it _my_ cock you're imagining splitting you apart?” Ferdinand gasped loudly, though whether from the question or the sudden intrusion of one of Hubert's fingers, even doused in oil, the mage could not say.

“Hmm? I may just have to leave if you don't answer me.” Hubert's tone slipped into something a bit more terse as he twisted the long, pale digit and began to thrust deeper before pulling back. 

“Y-yes,” Ferdinand answered, his tone full of shame as he hung his head lower to the ground. 

_That_ was a surprise. 

“What happened to the great, noble Ferdinand? Are you telling me he would prefer a wretch's cock in his ass rather than his own in a beautiful, noble cunt?” Ferdinand cried out sharply as two fingers plunged knuckle-deep within him, the digits flexing and spreading apart. His ass was even hotter than his mouth, and Hubert had to think of unpleasant things to keep himself from pulling Ferdinand's haunches up and sheathing himself inside in a single stroke.

“ _Goddess_ , Hubert. _Please_. I... I cannot take much more of this,” Ferdinand pleaded, a whimper sounding in the back of his throat before Hubert answered with several more sinister chuckles. 

“You will take however much I _want_ you to take,” Hubert told him imperiously. “But since you asked so nicely...,” his voice trailed off in implication, though he drew his fingers out to instead oil his cock thoroughly. “ _Beg_. Beg for my cock, Ferdinand.” He purposefully brushed the head against Ferdinand's hole, and watching the redhead jolt in place with another plaintive whimper sent several dribbles of pre sliding down the length of his cock.

“Please, Hubert,” Ferdinand breathed, his chest settling on the ground as he angled his hips even higher. “I need you inside me.” 

“Very well,” Hubert murmured, his hands settling on Ferdinand's hips before bucking inside of him mercilessly. Their groans twined together until it sounded entirely singular, though Ferdinand did not need to beg or plea for Hubert to keep going. He'd held himself back too long already, and seemed hellbent on fucking every lewd, obscene sound from his lips as he was possible of making. 

“Oh... oh _Hubert_. I can't. I'm going to–” What had been already tight enough to make thrusting a real difficulty clenched around him until Hubert feared the damned redhead would break his cock right off. 

The impossible suction made Hubert wince, but he leaned his sweaty forehead onto Ferdinand's back as he emptied himself inside, his balls twitching against the curve of Ferdinand's ass. 

As he pulled himself free several moments later and redressed, Hubert could little help looking at Ferdinand's prone form, still panting and laying on the stable floor. He would have the redhead again. 

He _would_.


End file.
